


HER AND I

by rosieskangaroo



Category: ITZY (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieskangaroo/pseuds/rosieskangaroo
Summary: {ryulia bonnie and clyde! au}everything in choi julia’s life has already been planned out for her. from her career to her boyfriend, she’s the daughter of the power couple in the recording industry. but, she hates being the angel of her family’s lineage. and she’s tired of pretending to be happy when she’s not.for shin ryujin, her life always keeps her on her toes. running after her sister yuna, she’s her right-hand woman in their criminal activities. from a family of seoul’s best criminals, ryujin aspires to be a famed photographer. although she hates being a criminal by birth, she can’t kick up the roots of her family’s activities, no matter how hard she lies to the people around her.when they meet, both are saddened that they come from opposite sides of town. but, when the true motives of julia's suitor are revealed, ryujin comes up with an idea to get what she wants for the first time in her life.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, RyuJisu, RyuLia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. I.

Ryujin was born to rob banks, steal wallets, and hide bodies. Her parents were extremely disappointed in her when she decided to pursue a career in photography when she was eighteen years old.

It’s not that Ryujin wasn’t good at pulling off those sorts of things- in fact, she was known for her fast reflexes. She couldn’t watch herself fall into the footsteps of family members before her. All she wanted was a quiet life- one where she didn’t have to fix gunshot wounds on the kitchen table. One where she could get away from the baggage that the Shin family name carried with it. That’s the kind of life that Ryujin wished she had. 

Her sister Yuna was a different story. Yuna loved getting what she wanted. But, she wasn’t good at talking herself out of the trouble she caused- that’s where Ryujin came in. Ryujin was the mature, responsible older sibling- she didn’t want to clean up after her sister, but she didn’t want to watch her go to jail either. 

She woke up on a Friday morning in her Seoul loft, preparing some food for her two cats. The news was always on- her roommate Chaeryeong just assumed it was for white noise, but Ryujin did it in hopes that she wouldn’t hear a name of someone she knew. Her roommate was from a much nicer part of town, and didn’t know much about Ryujin’s past. They befriended each other when Ryujin started taking classes at the local college. Chaeryeong was Ryujin’s first friend who wasn’t from the crime district. 

Her phone rang, snapping Ryujin out of the news broadcast. She placed the food bowls in the corner, and picked up the phone as the cats came trotting happily over. 

“Hello?” Ryujin answered, grabbing the remote and turning the volume from the television down a few bars. 

“Kid, it’s me.” JB told her. JB ran a photography business in the city, and Ryujin was working in an apprenticeship with him. She followed him to photograph events, which was good experience for her compared to the still life portraits they did in her classes. “Do you got any plans tonight?”

“I’m free. What’s up?” Ryujin asked, praying that he had a gig lined up. She didn’t want to pickpocket any more wallets on the subway just to afford groceries. Living here was expensive, but Ryujin didn’t want to live there. The Underworld was violent and chaotic, plus she didn’t want it to define her. But, here she was, searching through a drawer of wallets that weren’t hers.

“I got a HUGE opportunity tonight- photographing an album release party! You’ll never guess who’s it is- that girl who’s father is the CEO of Choi Entertainment! She’s really popular with the kids nowadays.” JB sighed. “I need you to go and cover it.”

“Me?” Ryujin stopped in rummage through the stolen wallets. “JB, I couldn’t do this alone. This seems like a really big deal.”

“Ryujin, if I skip my anniversary tonight, my wife will kick the living shit out of me.” JB explained. “I need you to go there and promote our brand. Besides, when are you going to meet a celebrity ever again in your life? Look, if you take some good pictures, if they like what they get- I’ll consider giving you a full-time position, okay?”

She accepted the offer, but hung up the phone riddled with anxiety. Ryujin didn’t know how to fit in, especially at big lavish parties.

“Working tonight?” Chaeryeong walked into the kitchen. She wore a big t-shirt over her shorts, walking over to the couch and playing with the cats.

Ryujin nodded, beginning to cook some breakfast. She pulled out some leftovers from yesterday, and began to heat them up in the microwave.

“It’s an album release party.” Ryujin explained, pouring two cups of coffee.

“Like an idol?” Chaeryeong gasped in shock. “Which one?”

“Ah, I don’t remember…” The microwave dinged. Ryujin brought the food over to the coffee table. “I think it was Choi something…”

“Choi Jisu? No way!” Chaeryeong exclaimed, excitedly grabbing her roommate’s shoulders. “She’s been on my playlist for weeks now!”

“Who…who exactly is she?” Ryujin asked, scared and confused. She didn’t really keep up with the latest music.

“Well, her name is Choi Jisu, but she goes by Lia! She’s a singer-songwriter under her dad’s company, Choi Entertainment. She also has this dreamy boyfriend, he used to be in a boy group. But now, he’s a businessman. They’re so cute together-“

“Okay, I think I get it.” Ryujin waved her hand. “Why is she so popular?”

“You’ll know when you hear her sing.” Chaeryeong hummed. “She sings like an angel dipped in candy.”

Ryujin thought that was an oddly specific metaphor, but shook it off as she walked over to the window. She took a sip of coffee as she peered outside, down at the city and the backed-up streets for miles on end.

“How’s your sister, by the way?” Ryujin told her roommate that her sister Yuna was in the hospital- that was a lie, however. Yuna was actually in juvenile detention for getting into a fight at school. Ryujin knew that Yuna didn’t start the fight. But since Yuna pulled a knife on the other girl (and since she was a Shin), Yuna was the only one who got punished. Now, their parents were going to try and bail her out. They also begged Ryujin to come home, to step in for Yuna. But Ryujin made up the excuse that she had work- and she was technically working, towards a better path for herself.

“She’s doing a lot better,” Ryujin smiled painfully. “Hopefully, she’ll be out by next week.”

Ryujin didn’t know when she was going to be out.

—

“Hey guys! It’s Lia! Thank you so much for streaming my new single “Honey”! I can’t wait for my album release party tonight, where I’ll be having some of you guys listening to “Fantasy”! This is my first album, and I could not thank my fans enough for letting me be a part of their lives! Be sure to check out Fantasy on all streaming services and pre-order your copies.” She smiled, putting up finger hearts to the camera. “Thank you!”

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” The cameraman said, as her interviewer got up. Lia respectfully bowed as he walked away. She went on her phone, and rolled her eyes- she had just gotten a text from Soobin.

She used to like him a lot- part of her still did when he wasn’t being controlling to her. But these days, she didn’t understand why he was going so fast with their relationship- he wanted their engagement to be very public, and he always posted about her on his social media. But, Lia wanted to be a private person. That’s what she’s been wishing for since she was a little girl. But, her father was her boss, manager, and producer. Her family controls every aspect of her life. She didn’t know if she was okay with being married off at such a young age. There was so much more she wanted to do- but most of it she probably wouldn’t get to do. 

_Picked you up a nice dress for tonight,_ the text read. _Would you like to try it on before the party?_ She remembered his passion for music when she first met him. But for years now, he hasn’t even touched an instrument or hummed to a song. These days, all he cares about is making money. There was nothing wrong with that; Soobin was very poor growing up. But, Lia often questioned where his loyalties lied.

She texted him back. _I will, thank you! Will you be there tonight?_

Not even a few minutes went past when Soobin texted her back: _Sorry honey, but I have a meeting at the house tonight with a few investors for the club. I’ll be supporting you from afar! I love you :)_

Lia didn’t believe him these days when he said it, but this was the man that her family picked out for her. So, he had to be a good guy- right? They’ve given her everything she’s wanted this far, at least she hopes that they have. 

“Sweetie, we gotta go- we have a photoshoot to get to.” Lia’s mom entered, in a monochromatic pantsuit and high heels.

“Mom, can I please eat first?” Lia begged. She barely had anything for breakfast, only half a chocolate bar.

“Maybe we can order something when we get there, okay? Your father’s waiting, and you know he’s impatient.” She strutted off as Lia trailed behind with her bodyguards.

She fucking hated it. Lia was grateful for everything that has come her way, despite being the boss’s daughter she knows that she’s worked hard. But she hates how she still feels like a little girl. She hated writing love songs about feelings she hasn’t felt for a long time. She hated having to sit through interviews after being prepped in the car ride there as to what she could and couldn’t say. Lia regretted the day she came home and told her parents that she wanted to be a singer. She didn’t know what she was getting into.

“Jisu-“ He began.

“I told you, I like Julia.” Lia said through gritted teeth, fastening her seatbelt.

“Julia, your mother and I are worried that your fans aren’t streaming enough.” Her father stated, pulling up his Spotify on his phone. “Only three million? You’re about to release an album!”

“I think we shouldn’t have announced her relationship so soon.” Her mother chipped in. “Her male fans must be feeling betrayed.”

“Ew, Mom!” Lia made a face. “Gross.”

“Look at me- do you want to be the best? Because we’ve done everything in our power to do just that. The only person holding you back is you.” He grunted, going back on his phone. “If your performance doesn’t go well tonight, I’m delaying your next comeback.”

“Dad, that’s not fair.” Lia spoke up. “I’ve been working so hard in the studio.”

“Did you ever think that we should be paying someone to do that for you?” He argued. “We’re trying to make you famous, not lyricize your diary.”

“Hun, stop it.” Her mother shot him an icy glare. “She has been working very hard. I’m proud of how far she’s come- she wrote half the album.”

“Just don’t fuck this up for me.” Her dad shouted, throwing his attention back into his phone screen. 

Lia really wished she could be anyone else when these conversations happened. But, this is what she wanted- right?

—

Chaeryeong was not a very good driver. But Ryujin had no choice- she wasn’t going to pay for an Uber back and forth from her apartment. Chaeryeong parked a block away, as cars lined up outside the building. She parked next to a takeout restaurant, turning down her blasted playlist when she received stares from the workers inside. Not everyone liked Doja Cat as much as she did.

“Promise me you’ll try and snap a picture of her?” Chaeryeong pleaded, watching Ryujin double-check the contents of her camera bag.

“Promise.” Ryujin smiled, zipping her equipment up. She opened the car door, shutting it behind her and waving goodbye to her roommate.

The event was held at a fancy hotel. Ryujin adjusted her baggy black button-up shirt as she entered through the revolving glass doors. She looked down at her ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. JB had been on her for weeks, telling her to go buy some dress slacks off of Amazon. But, she didn’t see the point in spending money on something that might not fit her.

“Name, please.” A tall bodyguard stopped Ryujin before she could enter the ballroom. His crossed arms and bald head were intimidating, but Ryujin knew that her cousins could probably kick his ass in a dark alley.

“Shin Ryujin. I’m here to take pictures for the event, sir.” Ryujin explained, adjusting her posture next to the giant man. “I have a press badge in my bag-“

“It’s okay, I believe you.” He chuckled warmly. “Boss man might need to see it inside, though. Help yourself to some food, okay?”  
Ryujin thanked the man as she entered the ballroom. The room was all white, which contrasted underneath the blacklight. Many people were dressed up in formal attire, but they all seemed to be older. It felt almost like a sweet sixteen party to her, but she did see a group of girls in the corner. One of them had long platinum blonde hair, and was peering over to Ryujin as she set up her equipment. She shook it off, though- and decided to grab some food before the performance stopped.

She was surprised, however- when the girl sat down next to her.

“Are you the photographer?” She asked, as Ryujin nodded in response. “Wow. I’m Yeji, by the way. I’m Lia’s friend. She wanted me to let you know that the performance is starting soon.”

“Thank you. That’s very nice of her.” Ryujin smiled. “Usually, we don’t get reminders like that. Tell her I’m grateful for her hospitality.”

Yeji left soon after, and Ryujin finished up her dinner. She got her camera out, attaching a wide angle lens and her flash. She adjusted the camera strap so it rested on her chest, giving her more room to move around.

A text from Chaeryeong flashed up on her screen- _REMEMBER!!! PICTURES!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEE_

Ryujin laughed to herself- how was she supposed to discreetly take a photo of a girl she didn’t recognize? She contemplated doing a quick search on her phone, just to not look like an idiot when she was taking photos.

“Could I have everyone’s attention, please?” A man walked up onto stage to thunderous applause. Ryujin threw her phone on the table, running up to the side of the stage. Looks like she was about to find out who this mystery idol was.

“Thank you all for coming. I’m not going to say much, but I have to applaud all my hardworking staff and connections who made my daughter’s debut album possible.” Ryujin snapped a picture of the stern man as he adjusted his glasses. “Now, I shouldn’t keep you all waiting any longer. Introducing Korea’s next pop star, Lia!”

Ryujin didn’t remember when she saw Lia’s figure emerge from the dark corner. She didn’t remember watching her father help her walk up the stage in her strapless neon dress. As soon as they made eye contact, she couldn’t look away. Her camera felt weightless in her palms. All the lights around her vanished when Ryujin saw Lia looking back down upon her, smiling. Both of them tried to steal a quick glance, but it ended up resulting in an awkward long pause for everyone else in the room.

Her father’s cough broke Lia out of her stare. She looked around at her band, nodding for the cue. The band begins to play, as Lia began to sway around onstage. Ryujin raised her camera up, adjusting her focus. The drummer began to tap a simple beat out, queueing in the piano’s chords.

_“Step up, the two of us, nobody knows us. Get in the car like, “Skrrt”"_ Lia sang, giggling at the onomatopoeia she used. _“_ _Staying up all night, order me pad thai_ _._ _Then we gon' sleep 'til noon_ _."_

Ryujin thought that was a perfect plan as she snapped a picture of Lia looking out among all the party guests. She was struck by how powerful the girl’s voice was. It wasn’t like Chaeryeong’s prior metaphor of a candy-dipped angel, but it was like a soft wave on a morning trip to the beach. A shot of hazelnut espresso. A warm bed on a weekend morning. But, she noticed her eyes were timid- as if she was looking to find meaning in the words she was singing.

_“Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub. Bubbles and bubbly, ooh.”_ Lia mused, not being able to tear her eyes from the crowd until she heard Ryujin’s flash go off. Her shoulders loosened. _“This is a pleasure, feel like we never act this regular.”_

Ryujin moved closer to the stage, watching Lia get less and less stiff.

_“Click, click, click and post. Drip-drip-dripped in gold.”_ Lia moved closer to Ryujin’s side of the stage. Ryujin was wonderstruck by the girl’s beauty, but even more by her talent. She watched as she lined up her next shot, but not before locking eyes with the girl. She was singing inches away from her. _“Quick, quick, quick, let's go- Kiss me and take off your clothes. Imagine a world like that.”_

Ryujin’s cheeks burned red. She watched as Lia quickly turned her head, so that the audience wouldn’t suspect a thing. She couldn’t help but fantasize about Lia during the performance- she believed the hype finally. Ryujin wanted to wrap the girl in a blanket on her couch and cook her dinner- she wanted that imagined world.

Ryujin stayed for another half hour after the idol’s showcase ended. But, she was getting late and she could already hear Chaeryeong honking down the block in her head. She put her equipment back into her case, and adjusted the strap around her shoulder. But, as soon as she was about to leave, Lia stood right in front of her with her very intimidating father.

“Excuse me. My daughter and I just wanted to thank you for filling in for Jaebeom tonight.” He shook Ryujin’s hard firmly. “I’m sure he sent the best he could to cover our party.”

“Absolutely, sir. I think I got some really great shots.” Ryujin anxiously turned to his daughter, looking ethereal. “Though I have to give credit to your daughter- she made my work more entertaining than usual.”

“It’s nice to know someone enjoyed that,” Lia laughed, with a smile any brighter it would make Ryujin go blind. “When can we expect the pictures?”

“I should have the photos uploaded and edited to Dropbox by tomorrow afternoon.” Ryujin bowed. “But it was an honor to be here tonight, CEO Choi.”

“Shin Ryujin, wait,” Lia’s hand brushed up Ryujin’s arm. The photographer turned, as the idol reached out her hand for her to shake. Ryujin timidly shook her hand back, taken over by the girl’s eye contact. She was attempting to decipher what she was trying to communicate to her through glances and smiles. Her hand felt tingly- in a good way. “Thank you, this really meant a lot for me to have someone to capture tonight.”

“Believe me, the honor was all mine.” Ryujin smiled. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Miss Choi.”

“My friends call me Lia.” She revealed to the girl as her father had now walked to another table. She grabbed Ryujin’s hand, placing a folded napkin in her palm. “Don’t open that until you get outside, okay?”

A scared Ryujin nodded, but did as the idol told her to. Was it a tissue? Ryujin walked to Chaeryeong’s car, drunk off the thought of Lia’s brief serenade to her. She opened the car door, and slumped into the passenger seat.

“HOW WAS IT? WHAT WAS SHE WEARING? GOSH, I BET SHE LOOKED AMAZING-“ Chaeryeong’s eyes were drawn to Ryujin’s hand. “You got me an autograph? You’re the best roommate ever.”

Chaeryeong leaned over and grabbed the napkin from a breathless Ryujin. She opened the napkin to read its contents, but her eyes widened.

“Ryujin?”

“Hmm?” Ryujin looked confused as Chaeryeong revealed the napkin had several numbers scratched on the soft paper.

“This isn’t Choi Lia’s autograph.” Chaeryeong deadpanned, turning on her dome lights. “This is her phone number.”


	2. II.

Ryujin woke up next morning to edit the photos from last night, laying down on her stomach on the couch. She tried to concentrate on editing the files, but all she could think about was the napkin. It laid right next to her keyboard, as she kept trying to figure out what to do. Should she text her? And what about this mysterious boyfriend she had? To top it off, Chaeryeong knew about it. It’s not like Ryujin didn’t like her roommate, but she didn’t like getting close to people. Her parents taught her and Tuna to never trust anyone, because you never knew people’s intentions. 

“Ryujin!” Chaeryeong announced, walking into the room and dancing with her shower speaker. Her pink bathrobe was way too big for her, but Ryujin wasn’t going to spoil her fun. “I can’t believe what happened last night! In fact, I woke up and thought I must’ve been dreaming.”

Ryujin groaned, screaming into a nearby throw pillow on the couch. She didn’t ask to always get into trouble, it just happened to find her.

“You should text her.” Chaeryeong smiled. “Take her out to dinner!”

“She’s an idol, do you really think she’s going to be able to go out in public?” Ryujin asked. “I don’t know, you said she had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but a lot of people date in the industry for publicity!” Chaeryeong pointed out, wrapping her towel around her hair. “Come on, have you ever had a girlfriend?”

Ryujin bit her lip. She tried not to talk about her ex, especially not to her nosy roommate. But, she was starting to realize that she had to open up to Chaeryeong in order to make sure her secret was safe. It was pure mafia logic- also, Chaeryeong was the first friend Ryujin felt that their relationship was one-sided. No one had ever been as nice as she was to her.

“I did.” Ryujin pushed her hair behind her ear, saving her progress on her Photoshop edits. “She…got involved with some sketchy things though- I tried to get her out of it, but I didn’t wanna control her. So I left and came here.”

Heejin and Ryujin were inseparable when they were younger. Everyone thought they would get married and unite their respective families. When Heejin was promoted to a mercenary in her circle, Ryujin was shocked. The innocent girl she frolicked on the playground with was now being paid to take out wealthy men with a gun. So, Ryujin left everything behind. She had to if she wanted to change her life. Yuna told her that it broke Heejin inside, and she left her family and joined a dangerous crime ring. But a part of her knew that this was a long time coming- Heejin changed right in front of her eyes. It was a kind of change you couldn’t stop from happening- all you had to do was just watch. Ryujin didn’t want to be a mafia wife.

“Well, maybe this could be good for you!” Chaeryeong encouraged. “If you don’t text her in the next hour, I will.”

Ryujin glared, grabbing the napkin and opening the messages on her phone. Her roommate sat down, on the edge of her seat.

_Hey! This is Shin Ryujin from last night. How are you?_

Ryujin’s finger wavered over the send button, until Chaeryeong leaned over and knocked her thumb down with her hand. The message was sent immediately.

“CHAERYEONG!!!” Ryujin shouted, running after the girl as she hid in her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She could heart the girl giggling on the other side of the door. Just then, she heard a ding from her iPhone. Ryujin yelped, watching as Chaeryeong opened the door timidly. Ryujin held up her phone to Chaeryeong, who read quickly. She looked back at Ryujin, and back at the message. Ryujin motioned for her to spit it out, but the girl was speechless. Ryujin rolled her eyes, getting increasingly annoyed.

“Well? Did the text not go through or something?” 

“She wants to meet you for dinner tonight.” Chaeryeong spit out.

Ryujin didn’t believe her. But sure enough, she spun the phone over and that’s exactly what Choi Lia asked her.

_Hey! Thanks for texting me- want to get some dinner tonight downtown? I’m buying_! :)

“I-Oh my god,” Ryujin stuttered. “Oh my god. This is a date. She’s asking me out on a date. I’m going on a date. I’m going to throw up.”

“You know, you have to say yes in order to go on a date.” Chaeryeong laughed.

—

“When are you coming home?” Lia asked sternly on the phone. She looked around at her empty house, filled with boxes of Soobin’s stuff from his old apartment. 

“After my business trip, I promise.” Her boyfriend responded, in the back seat of his limousine. “We’re making really good progress with this deal. I did want to ask you something, though.”

“Okay.” Lia nodded sternly, counting how many times he’s been gone now. It’s been three months now of him traveling back and forth with his clients, and her parents always shut down her qualms about what he was really doing away from home for so long. It was his idea to move into a house together, but he’s only stepped inside twice.

“I think we should get married.” Soobin revealed. “I talked to your parents about it, and they said it would be good for both of our careers.”

“Soobin, normal people actually propose in person. You know, with a ring.” Lia argued. “And what’s the rush? We’ve only being seeing each other for a year.”

“My clients will respect me more if I have a wife to attend work parties with than a girlfriend.” Soobin explained. “Besides, your parents said yes for you.”

“You know how I feel when you get my parents to agree to things for me.” Lia sighed. “Can we just talk about it when you get back?”

“I’m not coming back if you don’t give me an answer.” Soobin chuckled. “You really want a ring? I’ll mail one to you. But you’re not tearing me away from my work.”

“I don’t want to marry you.” Lia shouted. “I don’t want to marry anyone right now! What’s the big deal about that?”

“Fine, be a bitch, Jisu.”

“My name is Lia.”

  
“Whatever. Your father will hear about this.”

“Wait, please-“ Lia tried to barter with him, but Soobin had already hung up. Lia screamed in anger, hearing her echoes spill out into her house. Her big house, where she’s been living alone for the past three months. Where she played Mommy and Daddy’s good little girl and Soobin’s housewife.

Maybe that’s why she gave Ryujin her number. Or maybe it was because that from the moment she walked onto the stage, she didn’t expect to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She hadn’t been attracted to someone in a long time. She liked Soobin once, but after the immense pressure of being in a public relationship she lost feelings very quickly. There was something tiring about always having to pretend that everything was fine. She wanted to feel those feelings again.

And now she was going out with her tonight. She don’t know why she asked her that. But, she knew that she was lonely. Sure- she had her friend group and her best friend Yeji, but she felt like only Yeji knew the real her. And it was hard, considering Yeji was always traveling- but at least she made time for her. Soobin didn’t.

Now, she was putting on her black hoodie and some ripped jeans, adjusting her baseball cap and ponytail. She grabbed a black face mask to complete the look. Going out in public, especially by herself, was always one of Lia’s biggest challenges. So, she tried to dress as low-key as she could for the streets of Seoul- even though she wished she could dress up for Ryujin without having to worry about the paparazzi following her movement. She hasn’t felt pretty in a long time- she reads every comment on her performances, and she finds herself in tears most nights from people she’s never even met. But, the way Ryujin looked at her made her forget those comments.

She called an Uber as she grabbed her phone.

_Just called an Uber- be there in ten minutes!_

Lia kept her head down as the car arrived outside. She’s been sneaking out of the house ever since she was sixteen, and she had gotten quite good at it. She knew how to blend into big crowds, and that’s where she felt the most comfortable at. Lia glanced outside of the window as the driver turned through blocks until the car drove into the downtown area. There were small shops alongside the roads, with huge windows and neon signs. Lia loved the intimacy off these small spaces, and that’s why she wanted to meet Ryujin at one of her favorite coffee shops.

The driver pulled over, Lia thanked him and made a mental note to tip the man. She walked in, seeing Ryujin in the corner. She wore a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. She was playing with her long silver chain necklace, her leg on the adjacent chair. Her skinny jeans were a dark blue, with her laced up combat boots completing the look. Lia was taken aback- she almost had forgotten how good the other girl looked in black.

She watched as Ryujin’s eyes moved from her phone to her. She walked over to the table. Their eye contact was unbreakable as Lia pulled the chair out from Ryujin’s legs and she sat up straight. She removed her face mask. The photographer smiled.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were about to rob me,” Ryujin chuckled.She leaned into the table, as Lia did the same. The two stared at each other, observing each other’s features before bursting out into hushed giggles.

“I guess you’re kind of curious about why I invited you here.” Lia explained, playing with the hem of her leggings nervously.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Ryujin nodded.

“Well, I think there’s something stunning about you.” Lia explained, watching Ryujin smile. “And- I just feel drawn to you. I don’t think I’ve felt that way about someone before.”

“For someone who can get everything that she wants, why are you drawn to me?” Ryujin kinked an eyebrow as she pulled out a menu from behind the napkin dispenser on the table.

“Because you’re not something I see every day.” Lia explained. “You’re not from around here, I can tell.” 

“How could you tell?” Ryujin asked.

“There’s something gritty about you. Grit isn’t in the streets of Seoul. Especially these parts.” Lia looked around, watching as the waiter walked over.

“What can I get you ladies tonight?” The waiter asked, taking out a pad of paper and a ballpoint pen.

“One order of bingsu, please.” Ryujin ordered. “With rice cakes and ice cream.”

“Make that two.” Lia added, watching as the server nodded and hurried back into the small kitchen. She looked at Ryujin, trying to decipher the idol in front of her.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t want you seeing where I come from.” Ryujin told Lia. 

“You’re from Gwangju.” Lia guessed. Ryujin was taken aback.

“H-How did you…” 

“The necklace you’re wearing- it’s mafia jewelry, usually given to the first son of each crime family.” Lia pointed out. “And that area is known for their crime families.”

“I’m not, I got this from a thrift store-“ Ryujin stuttered.

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Lia comforted, taking the other girl’s hand from across the table. “It’s okay.”

“Promise?” Lia nodded. “Well, I am- but I’m kind of trying to get away from that stuff. I want to be a professional photographer, and I don’t want to scare my way into being successful. I’d rather actually be good at what I do.”

“I admire that. Not everyone is as lucky as me.” Lia’s eyes glinted a certain kind of sadness. “Though, I’m not sure that I got everything I wanted in my life. Even though I am an idol, and this is my dream…it just doesn’t feel like it anymore.”

“Are you gonna quit the industry?” Ryujin asked.

“I can’t. Not just because of contracts, like- this is the only thing that I want to do. But, it’s not being done the way I want it to be. I just wish I could break out from this cookie-cutter mold everyone has put me in for years.” Lia confessed.

“You hate what everyone expects from you.” Ryujin thought out loud, looking up at a speechless Lia. It’s as if their minds were thinking the exact same thing.

“Yes- Yeah, exactly.” Lia nervously chuckled. “Every day it seems like you’re putting on this mask and it’s just getting heavier and heavier.”

“Lia?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever been to a rock show?”

Lia was kind of grateful that Ryujin didn’t know her music that well- she didn’t like talking about the work she was putting pout that didn’t even feel close to her. She hated writing love songs, when she hasn’t been in love in what felt like forever. But, Ryujin excited her. She wouldn’t say it was love- but she would say that there was something that excited her about the photographer from Gwangju.

“Jae! Jae- I’m sorry, he’s usually here-“ Ryujin told Lia as they stood outside of the show’s back door. A young boy with shaggy hair came out, wearing all black. “Is there any space to catch the show tonight?”

“I don’t know, Ryujin…” The boy looked around at the interior of the venue. Ryujin slipped the boy a dollar bill, and Jae’s tone changed instantly. “Uh…We might have some space in the back.”

“Gee, thanks.” Ryujin bluntly stated. She reached her hand out to Lia. “Do you trust me?”

Lia nodded, and grabbed Ryujin’s hand as the two of them disappeared into a corner of the crowd. A drum kit was being set up on stage, and guitars were being tuned and strummed.

“I’ve never seen anything like this live,” Lia confessed.

“It’s incredible. Sometimes I just come here to listen to the bands.” Ryujin explained. “They have a restaurant in the back. I like to come here and take photos while I get my homework done.”

“I really wished that I went to college.” Lia joked. “I know nothing!”

“I find that really hard to believe.” Ryujin smiled.

The crowd began to cheer as the band members ran onto the stage. Lia watched Ryujin’s eyes light up.

The drummer tapped off the tempo on his sticks, and the bass began to follow. The guitarist played a repetitive riff, and the lead singer came in after a few bars. The crowd began to sway to the song.

Ryujin began to bop her head to the music. Lia stood in front of her awkwardly. The photographer noticed, wrapping her arms around the girl and rocking her back and forth. Lia chuckled as Ryujin hummed into her ear.

“What are you doing, Shin Ryujin?” Lia asked.

“Dance with me.” Ryujin offered.

“I can’t dance to this.”

“Let me show you.” Ryujin turned the girl around, wrapping her arms around her waist. She pulled the idol closer, watching as they danced along to the song as if no one else was there. Lia watched as Ryujin sang the lyrics back to her as they bounced around together. The venue vanished around them.

Lia was impressed at how Ryujin was able to cheer someone up and push her feelings aside to make someone else feel at home. Although this was Lia’s first time at one of these shows, she felt like a regular with how Ryujin made her feel included. She never felt this taken care of before- not even by her own boyfriend. This was different from any other bond she’s ever had. She didn’t know that the feelings blossoming in her stomach were uprooting the thorns that have been growing there for months.

After the show ended, Ryujin walked Lia back to her house through the alleyways. The two walked hand in hand, being sure to steer clear from any cars or other people. Ryujin couldn’t believe the girl in front of her was enjoying herself this much, and actually didn’t want the night to end.

“I’m sorry, it’s such a long walk.” Lia apologized, holding onto Ryujin’s arm. “Perhaps I should’ve called an Uber.”

“Are you tired?” Lia nodded. “I could carry you.”

“You’re crazy-“ Lia was interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting her onto Ryujin’s back, as she wrapped her arms around her neck. “RYUJIN!”

The photographer smirked, as the idol’s legs kicked around until they wrapped around her waist. Her screams turned into laughter as Ryujin began twirling her around, making engine noises until she treaded down the sidewalk. Lia felt herself resting in the crook of Ryujin’s neck, humming softly to the songs from the rock show.

When the two finally got to Lia’s house, Ryujin dropped her back onto the ground. She didn’t expect it to start raining as they arrive to Lia’s front porch step.

“Shit.” Ryujin muttered, accidentally stepping closer to Lia for protection.

“I’m not letting you walk home in this.” Lia smiled. “Wanna come inside for something warm to drink?”

Ryujin nodded meekly, and followed Lia inside. She hated to say that this was the nicest house that she’s ever been in. She saw a long couch with a blanket and several food wrappers sprawled around the cushions.

“Who sleeps there?” She asked.

“On the rare occasion that he is here, my… my boyfriend does.” Lia said without betting an eye, as if it was common knowledge that they didn’t sleep in the same bed together at night. Ryujin went over, and began to collect the trash and dust off the crumbs. She didn’t understand why Lia didn’t clean up after him, but chose not to ask.

“So, you have a boyfriend?” Ryujin asked, feeling her heart teetering on the mountain of rejection.

“He doesn’t even feel like a boyfriend anymore.” Lia explained. “It’s like being in a contract. Why did you clean up the couch?”

“I just assumed if I stayed the night, that’s where I’d be sleeping.” Ryujin told Lia, as she brought her a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

“I won’t let you.” Lia shook her head. “I wanna cuddle.”

Ryujin smiled to herself, sipping her mug slowly. She watched as Lia sat down next to her, raising her mug as Ryujin stopped sipping and clinked her mug onto Lia’s. 

“Cheers,” Ryujin laughed, watching Lia sip her hot cocoa. Her eyes widened when she saw a little bit of whipped cream on top of Lia’s upper lip. “Hey, you got a little something…”

Lia looked down at her lip, about to wipe it off. Before she could even more her hand, Ryujin used her thumb to slowly wipe it off. The idol took their mugs, and slowly set it down. Their eyes were locked into each other’s.

“Lia…” was all Ryujin could muster out. But the idol knew what she wanted to say. She didn’t even have to say how she felt, because she already knew by the way her hand rested on her thigh.

Lia inhaled a deep breath, moving forward and pressing her lips to the photographer’s. She expected to feel nothing- she expected to be too broken to feel anything. But, she felt something addicting in Ryujin’s kiss- something that made her wrap her arms and grab Ryujin closer. Ryujin pulled away, catching her breath.

“Why did you stop?” Lia asked, delicately stroking her arm.

“I- I- You have a boyfriend.” Ryujin looked down.

“I don’t think my boyfriend could ever give me what you can.” Lia kissed Ryujin’s forehead. “Stay with me tonight, please?”

Ryujin nodded, as Lia removed her hoodie revealing a black tube top. She threw the hoodie onto Ryujin, who dodged it by an inch. Ryujin didn’t mean to stare, but it was clear that Lia was fit for a female idol.

“Race you upstairs!” Lia giggled, running wildly up the stairs and leaving Ryujin downstairs alone with the now-cold cups of hot cocoa.

“Hey! Come back here!” Ryujin called out, following her upstairs. “This is an unfair advantage! I don’t even live here.”

“Come find me,” Lia teased from underneath her covers. She couldn’t remember the last time that she felt this happy.


	3. III.

Lia woke up to the sound of her front door shutting. Shit. She bolted upright, nudging Ryujin up. The photographer mumbled that she wasn’t awake yet, but Lia helped her up and walked her in the folding closet. 

“What are you-“ Ryujin remarked.

“Stay here and don’t get out until I come to get you, okay?” Lia pleaded, kissing Ryujin quickly and helping her sit down. She closed the doors.

Ryujin opened her eyes, trying to see through the shuttered doors. She rubbed her eyes as she heard Lia run around the room, cleaning up the bedroom.

“I didn’t know you would be up this early.” A male voice came from the doorway. Ryujin assumed that this was Lia’s boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Lia asked, sitting down on the bed. The idol was tossed a small red box with a bow on it.

“Go on. Open it.”

Lia unwrapped the gift, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring. The diamond was impressive, but Lia didn’t look up at her smug suitor. She closed the box, and threw the gift back at it him. Soobin laughed to cut the awkward silence.

“I thought this was what you wanted me to do.” 

“I told you- I don’t want to marry you.” Lia stated bluntly. “And, I don’t want to be with you anymore. I need to take care of myself.”

“You’ve had people taking care of you your whole fucking life.” Soobin said through gritted teeth. “Do you really think you can take care of yourself?”

“I’m not a little girl! I want a say over what happens in my life!” Lia argued. “You get to have your business, but what about me? I don’t even know what you do for a living! This isn’t what I want- and if you loved me, you’d walk away.”

Soobin pulled out his phone, and began to look up a number in his contacts.

“Can you give me a moment alone?” Soobin asked.

“Soobin-“

“Lia, I said I need a moment alone!” Soobin shouted. “You’re kicking me out of my own house, can’t I just have that?”

Lia’s stomach turned into knots thinking about leaving Ryujin alone with Soobin in the room, even if he didn’t know that she was there. But Lia bowed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Ryujin couldn’t believe the way that Soobin talked to her. She absolutely hated it, and wanted to punch the boy in his face. If Lia was hers, she would never talk back or even shout at her like that. As she heard Soobin’s phone ring, she was confused- she thought he was calling someone. Out of nerves, Ryujin took out her phone and began to record the phone call. 

“Hey. Yeah, no I’m done with her.” Soobin chuckled. “Look, if your boys really want to get up close and personal with Choi Lia, I can make that happen.”

Ryujin raised an eyebrow- what did he mean?

“I’m serious. If that’s what I have to do to get you to invest in this business, then consider it done.” Soobin explained, his voice laced with revenge. “I’m willing to do anything to get you guys to invest in us. If you want her, I’ll get you her.”

Ryujin didn’t feel the urge to hurt someone in a long time. But now, she wanted to throw Soobin out of the window and break his arm. Her mind pushed those thoughts aside- she didn’t want to see Lia hurt. Especially by him.

“All I gotta do is drug her up and she’s all yours.” Soobin deduced. “And don’t worry, guys- I don’t really like her anymore. Do whatever you want. Maybe her parents will actually give a shit this time.”

He hung up, walking over to the mirror and fixing his suit jacket. He laughed to himself as strolled out of the room.

“Have fun without me, Lia.” Soobin laughed from the hallway. “You just made the worst fucking mistake of your life.”

The idol calmly walked into her room, before shutting the door and letting out a deep sob. She couldn’t believe she put up with it for that long- the name calling, the backhanded compliments, and especially how he treated her. Ryujin emerged from the closet, coming over and sitting next to Lia. She put her arm around her- she had been through an abusive relationship before, but of course it wasn’t as bad as this. As bad as she knew it was.

“It’s okay.” Ryujin promised. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“He can’t?” Lia asked through sobs.

Ryujin didn’t answer.

“Lia, I recorded his phone call.” Ryujin confessed. “He lied. He didn’t call anyone. Someone called him.”

“What do you mean?” Lia asked curiously. “What did he say?”

Ryujin didn’t want to tell her. She opted instead to play the entire recording for her, watching as Lia’s eyes got wider and wider. The guilt she felt for a moment after she walked out of the room was now replaced with seething hot anger. She couldn’t believe Soobin would give her up that easily- after all this time. It’s as if their relationship was just something to benefit him. Lia took a photo frame of her and Soobin on her dresser, and threw it on the ground. She watched it shatter, and she held back livid screams. She couldn’t hold back the tears, though. 

“Who was he talking to?” Lia asked Ryujin.

“I don’t know- maybe a business partner?” Ryujin deduced. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. This is really shitty.”

“Some of the things he said were true, though.”

“Hey- Lia, we’re not gonna think like that right now.” Ryujin comforted, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You’ve been feeling like shit for your entire relationship. I just want you to feel good. Like, now you’re in control. What do you wanna do now? You don’t have to answer to him anymore.”

“I hate him.” Lia cried. “I don’t even know how he changed, but I despise the way he’s changed by being with me.”

“That’s not your fault, though. He’s a grown adult, and his decisions are all on him. If anything, you didn’t change him. Fame did.”

“I’m scared for my safety, Ryujin.” Lia hugged her. “What if he tries to come and do something to me?”

Ryujin did not like resorting to violence in order to solve problems- that was mafia mentality. But, she didn’t want to see Lia get hurt. She had no idea what this Soobin guy was planning.

“Looks like you need a bodyguard.” Ryujin hinted.

“You’d do that for me?” Lia asked.

“Well, I think we need to find out what he’s planning. Maybe…maybe beat him at his own game.” Ryujin explained. “His outside investor is probably someone from my side of the tracks.”

“But you said that you were trying to run away from this stuff!” Lia said. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Not for my sake.”

She was right. Ryujin was very inexperienced, despite having grown up learning the ropes of the crime district. But, she knew there was someone that could- someone that was a lot more experienced than her.

“What if I told you that I knew someone that could help us?” The photographer suggested, holding Lia’s hand.

The idol nodded, encouraging Ryujin to go on. She hoped that she would actually be willing to help.

-

“Shin Yuna! Your bail’s been paid. Let’s go.” The guard woke Yuna up from her nap. Yuna woke up, confused at the man’s statement. She looked up and down at her mafia tattoo on her arm- could it be? Did they come for her?

Yuna skipped like a little schoolgirl down the hall in handcuffs behind a stern set of guards. She was so ready to get back into her training- maybe even steal a car or two! Life behind these cement walls had been so boring for her. She missed her parents, even though they were more concerned with having another member than having their youngest daughter back. Oh well, it was the thought that counted, right?

But it wasn’t her parents. Not even one of their associates. It was her dumb sister and her dumb pink hair, next to a girl who looked way too rich and way out of her league. Yuna didn’t know the meaning of this, but she was kind of grateful that her sister still had her back- even if she wasn’t loyal to the family.

Ryujin sat next to her on the bench, right next to the wealthy-looking girl. Yuna kept her head down, not knowing if she even wanted to go back home to a house where she blended in with the family portraits.

“I’m Lia, it’s really nice to meet you.” The girl extended her hand out to Yuna, who hesitantly shook back. “So, your Ryujin’s sister?”

Yuna nodded, wringing her hands nervously.

“Yuna, chill. She’s not a cop. She paid for your bail.” Ryujin rolled her eyes. “You’re not in trouble. I’m not bringing you back home.”

“How can I be so sure?” Yuna asked, getting up and kicking the parking lot gravel underneath her feet. “This might just be your way of getting me to quit- and I’m not quitting. I’m not like you.”

“I…I know you know your way around the gangs and stuff around the area.” Lia explained. “And I think- no, I know someone is going to do something very bad to me soon. But, Ryujin and I don’t know what to do. That’s why we need you.”

Yuna laughed, smirking at her sister.

“What did you tell princess over here, Ryu?” Yuna asked. 

“The truth.” Ryujin sighed. “Her ex is working with someone in the mob. We know it. We need to protect Lia. I’m not letting Soobin near her ever again.”

Yuna’s ears perked up, and her smile dropped. 

“Soobin? Choi Soobin?” Yuna asked, in which Lia nodded in response. “What do you know about him?”

“What do you know about him?” Lia repeated.

“Well- uh, can we not talk about this in front of a prison? Please?”

Ryujin nodded, and the three of them drove to an empty nearby diner. The three opted to sit in a booth, with Yuna taking one side and Lia and Ryujin sitting on the opposite side. Yuna looked outside of the window, watching the cars pass by.

“Do you remember that boy who I kicked in the balls in middle school?” Yuna began. “That was Choi Soobin.”

“You’re kidding, he grew up in Gwangju?” Ryujin asked, holding Lia’s hand under the tabletop counter. She ran her thumb over hers, attempting to comfort her.

“He wasn’t in a family, though. He was very poor- I remember the kids would tease him for stuffing newspaper in his shoes just so they would fit.” Yuna reminisced. “We were all pretty surprised when he became an idol though, but we were even more when he became a businessman after he left his group. We didn’t know what he was trying to get to, but I think I saw him a few months ago.”

“Where was he?” Lia asked, curiously.

“He was coming out of a club with some men. They looked important.” Yuna watched at the waitress put her meal down, and began devouring her side of French fries. “Shit, that’s good…anyways I’ve heard that he’s opening one of his own.”

“He gave me up for a stupid nightclub?” Lia was confused. Ryujin looked at her sister- as she did not want to be the one who broke Lia’s innocence.

“It’s never just a nightclub when you’re in that town.” Yuna revealed, popping French fries into her mouth. “They think it’s a front for a…prostitution ring…”

Lia’s eyes went wide. She knew the men in her life were constantly disappointing her, but this was a whole new low.

“He wanted to sell me as a prostitute to his clients?” Lia barked, squeezing Ryujin’s hand. “That’s it- I want him dead.”

“That can be arranged.” Yuna smirked.

“Yuna, stop it. We’re not killing him.” Ryujin argued.

“Oh, I’m not. You are.” Yuna took a big bite out of her cheeseburger.

“How…” Lia looked over at Ryujin, who’s face was painted with anger. It was kind of hot, but Lia didn’t want to admit that. “How would you kill him?”

“Ryujin wouldn’t know. All she ever did was pickpocket a few guys on the street. She doesn’t have the balls to do it.” Yuna laughed. “Dad always called her a softie. But if you get me one good knife I can slit his throat-“

“We aren’t doing that.” Ryujin interrupted her. “You’ll be back in juvie by the time you’re even near him. Everyone knows you went there- next time, don’t make an Instagram post about it.”

“I don’t get it! Do you want to get rid of him or not? Because, you and I know how to get rid of guys we don’t like.” Yuna looked at the space between Lia and Ryujin, her eyes glancing at their hands underneath the table. “Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Are you guys a thing?”

“Yuna.” Ryujin warned.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, princess?” Yuna asked Lia, biting down on another fry, letting it hang out of her mouth like a cigarette. “Ryujin doesn’t have very good luck with the ladies. The last one she was with tried to ruin her life-“

The photographer got up from the booth, slid into the opposite side of the booth, and grabbed Yuna by the collar. She slammed her sister against the window, watching her sister shrivel up.

“Listen- I could call Mom and Dad right now and you’d be sent somewhere much worse than that cinderblock castle. But no, here I am- saving your ass again.” Ryujin’s eyes darkened. “You know what happens when you mention her and you know she’ll fucking pull up any minute if you do. If you start a fight, I swear you’ll be the one who has to finish it. I have other business to attend to. Understood?”

Lia didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know that Ryujin could be this intense- but she kind of liked how protective she was of her. It made her feel safe. She watched as Yuna nodded, and the photographer released her grip on Yuna’s shirt.

“You must really like this girl, Ryujin.” Yuna muttered, going back to her meal.

-

“Ryujin, where the fuck have you been?” Chaeryeong opened the door to see Choi Lia standing right in front of her. “OH MY GOD! CHOI LIA! PLEASE COME IN, UNNIE. Wait- DON’T COME IN, THE HOUSE IS MESSY.”

Ryujin entered her apartment as Lia and Yuna trailed behind her. Chaeryeong was starstruck by Lia’s presence, pausing her song that was blasting on her speakers.

“Who’s this?” Chaeryeong asked, looking at Yuna’s dyed hair and small stick and poke tattoos.

“Chaeryeong, this is my sister. Yuna, this is my roommate.” Ryujin introduced. “I need you to let her stay here for a little bit.”

“Oh my God! Of course!” Her roommate gushed. “How was the hospital? Are you feeling better?”

“How was the _what_?” Yuna looked over to her sister.

“Well- uh,” Ryujin stuttered. “She wasn’t exactly in the hospital. She was in juvie! But she’s here now and everything is going to be okay! Yay Yuna!”

“Ryujin, what have you been lying to me about?” Chaeryeong confronted, crossing her arms. “And why is Lia here? Are you guys a thing now?”

“That’s what I said!” Yuna high-fived the girl.

Ryujin sat her roommate down and explained everything- from her past to Lia’s situation. Chaeryeong wasn’t shocked, in fact she suspected it. But she had never seen Ryujin be this raw and vulnerable. She knew this had to be serious.

“Alright, I’ll let her stay- on one condition.” Chaeryeong concluded. “I want in.”

“What? No!” Ryujin shut down. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Ryujin, my life is so boring. And you’re my friend! Come on, this could be fun.” 

“Chaeryeong, when someone says their life is boring they get a hobby- like yoga or journaling. WHY THIS?”

“I want to show you that I care about you! You really get into these moods sometimes that you’re not important.” Chaeryeong huffed, interrupted by her phone ringing. “Unnie Lia, I think that’s for you.”

Lia picked up her phone- it was a FaceTime call from Yeji. She sounded out of breath, and she was shaking nervously.

“Yeji? What’s wrong?” Lia asked, worried.

“Did you see what Soobin just posted to Instagram?” Yeji asked calmly.

Lia’s eyes widened. She put Yeji on speaker, pulling up the app on her phone.

“Hello!” Chaeryeong excitedly greeted to the older girl on the other line.

“Hi?”

“I’m Chaeryeong! It’s nice to meet you!” She blushed.

“I…I’m Yeji.” Yeji politely responded.

“Hello. This is Choi Soobin.” Lia read. “I would like to announce that I will be leaving Choi Entertainment and be entering the business of entertainment and nightlife in the city of Seoul. I also would like to announce that Choi Jisu and I have split. There is so much that the media does not know about her, but when the truth comes out- you will know that’s she’s not the perfect girl that her father wants you to believe. I wish her nothing but the best, and I hope my fans will support me in my future endeavors.”

“That fucking liar.” Ryujin muttered.

“Yeah, I know right!” Yeji agreed. “Oh- it’s the girl from the album release party! You guys look really good together.”

“We’re not-“ Jisu began.

“We’re not?” Ryujin teased, watching Lia’s cheeks turn pink.

“Anyways,” Lia changed the subject and tried to hide her smile. “I know I’m going to hear from my father about this. But, I think I have an idea on how to get rid of him. He’s not ruining my career- even if it’s not going in the direction that I like.”

“…How are you going to do that exactly?” Yeji nervously inquired.

Lia looked at Ryujin, who was also having qualms about revealing their true mission to Lia’s famous best friend.

“We’re thinking about…uh…filing a lawsuit!” Lia came up with.

“Yes!” Ryujin nodded. “The law will bring him to justice! He will never defame someone’s character ever again after we’re done with him.”

“He’s a man, the law works for him.” Yeji laughed. “Now, are you going to tell em the truth or do I have to find out for myself?”

“YOU SHOULD COME OVER!” Chaeryeong blurted out, earning a look from Ryujin. “I mean…so we can tell you…the truth…yeah.”

“The truth about what?” Yeji grilled.

“Oh my God! Isn’t it obvious?” Yuna groaned. “We’re gonna MURDER someone! You guys are a bunch of softies, I swear to God.”

“…Send me the address and I’ll be over in ten.”


End file.
